東方幻想陰翳 Fantasy House
by NerDeath
Summary: 東方幻想陰翳 Fantasy House(red.Tōhō Gensō in'ei Fantasy House, transl. Eastern Project of Illusion Shadow Fantasy House)Finding myself in Gensokyo without a knowledge how this happen, I ended near Human village. From what happen there, you shall find out reading this story. Rated T for offensive language.
1. Stage 1 Arriving

**Hello there readers. I guess people who arrive here know me. If not, I'm NerDeath, a humble writer. I've enjoyed writing for some time, and it's quite a relief that people like my work, even if they have some grammar errors here and there.**

 **This story is slightly different. There will be little to no action here. This story will start slightly before Touhou 6 and continue further down the cannon, maybe even cross roads with the official manga and writing work made by ZUN.**

 **I will be the main hero, yes self-insert, but like I said, there will be little to no action. If you are wondering what I mean then, hehe, read the story.**

 **The biggest surprise would be if ZUN himself read this story, but the possibility of this happening is equal to zero. Hehe. Well, sit comfortably, grab a drink and play the music which will appear while reading. This story will be quite… interesting in my opinion. Hehe.**

 **Stage 1**

 **Arriving**

 **『** **Arriving to a new place. Will this place accept the newcomer?** **』**

 **Human village**

The day was sunny and hot. There was no wind which could help fight the temperature. The people were doing their routine. Talking, walking, working, buying. Simply put, nothing special.

Some people might find this boring, but people knew that, here, this normal life was a break before something unusual happened. The Land of Gensokyo, Land of Fantasy and Illusion, was everything except normal.

Because where you can find things that should be long forgotten. Super natural being are all round, running wild. The only place where humans could live without worrying about his life is the Human Village. As name the said, here, lived normal humans, who had decided to settle here. This village was old, very old. Only a few, which could be counted on one hand, could remember it's history.

And right now I was here. In the human village. Appeared out of nowhere. One moment ago, I had been at home, doing my things, and then I had appeared in front of the gate to this village. I hadn't even managed to change clothes from the graduation ceremony. I still was wearing my elegant black suit, with black hat and black shoes. Under the coat I had a white shirt and red tie.

One teacher had said I looked like assassin or was part of mafia. I chuckled at that thought. I pulled out my pocket watch. It was a simple silver pocket watch but it was special for me. I got it from my mother on my 20th birthday. Except for this suit, it was the only thing I got with me, which would remind me of my home. I didn't know if I would be able to return. But right now that was not important.

I looked at the time. I wasn't sure if the time would be the same here, but it was a habit.

"1201, huh?" I said to myself. I looked at the sky. It was midday with no clouds in the sky. I sighed and hid the watch in my pocket. I hid my hand in my pocket and started walking down the street. I could say people were looking at me. I guess I must looked strange. Everyone around me were wearing yukatas. Maybe I was catching their attention with my hair which was ginger. I couldn't tell.

I stopped walking and looked at my right. It was an old, unused building. I didn't know why I had stopped. I just did it. Instinct, gut feeling, fate. Hell, I couldn't tell what make me to stop in front of this building, but it made good job. I looked at it. It was a building like many around it.

Wooden, three level building. It was old, but it wasn't giving any sign of falling apart soon. I walked closer to it and opened the door. The doors gave a slight creak noise. Dust flew from building. I coughed slightly and waved my hand to move it away from my face.

I looked inside. It looked like an old restaurant. I saw tables and chairs in one corner, the bar at the back. I wonder why this building wasn't used. The floor was wooden, old, but the rest of the things wasn't giving signs of breaking. The stair to the next level were in the middle of room. I walked deeper inside, next to the bar with a shelf behind it, where you could put bottles of alcohol. I also saw the doors, to kitchen probably.

I walked inside the kitchen. It was a large, white kitchen with things ready to use. With some good cleaning, this could be proper restaurant. I walked out of the kitchen and headed to next level. I looked around. There was a stage for bands to perform. And a lot of place for tables. In the corner were also boards to separate the tables.

"I wonder why this place is abandoned. I bet with a good hand, this place could be five star restaurant," I mused to myself. Suddenly I felt someone was behind me. I frowned and slowly looked around. My eyes widened slightly. It was dark ball. I couldn't describe it in other words.

It was black ball which was burning with black flames. But it wasn't giving off any heat. I wasn't sure, what that was. I tried to keep calm and not to do anything which would make it attack me.

"Why are you here?" I heard the voice. I looked surprised and looked around.

"In front of you," I heard. I looked in front me and saw this ball. Could it be?

"Are you speaking to me?" I pointed at myself. Yeah, bravo genius. You're alone here and you're asking if it's speaking to you. I would've said something about my stupidity, but seeing what kind of situation I am in, I didn't.

"Why, yes. I'm not seeing anybody around, except you," the ball respond. I face palmed.

"Of course. Sorry, I was a bit surprised. It's the first time I've seen a speaking black ball," I responded with slightly sarcasm. The ball didn't respond for a while. After a minute it asked again.

"What are you doing here?" I looked back at it.

"Just looking around. I was wondering why it's abandon, but I guess I found my answer," I responded.

"I see, and what are you going to do?" it asked. I just shrugged.

"Probably nothing. You could probably kill me easily. Probably in a blink of an eye," I said calmly, but inside I was a ball of nerves. I felt my guts moving in uncomfortably. The ball moved closer.

"That's right. I could kill you, but I guess I won't," it said.

"Thank you?" I said, a bit uncertain. The ball moved away.

"Don't mention it. Anyway you should go back to home, it's not safe here," it said. I sighed and touched my hat.

"I can't go back home. I'm not even sure if I will ever be able to," I responded.

The ball 'looked' at me and said, "Outsider?" I could only nod. It was true, and I could easily tell why he called me an outsider. I shouldn't deny it. Lying would be dangerous, if not lethal.

"I see," the ball responded and after that it didn't said anything for a few minutes.

When it finally spoke it asked, "Listen. I'm old, and nobody has walked here in a few years. I was going to leave this place as well, because youkai like me only lives thanks to fear. But because people no longer come here, I can't scare anyone anymore. So let's have a deal. I will allow you to use this building as you wish, and in return you will be my host. Of course you will be turned into a half-youkai, because of my present but you will be also control shadows thanks to that," the ball said.

I raised an eyebrow and pulled out my watch. I looked at the time. 1212. I looked back at the youkai.

"And where is catch. Sorry if I don't believe you but I don't easily trust random people, or... youkai." I responded with the watch still in my hand.

"I must congratulate you, because normally people who drop here would agree on the spot, saying how fun it "would be to be a youkai" or something similar," the ball responded. I cracked my head to the side. I had a question and I already knew the answer but I still I needed to ask it.

"And what happened to those people?" I asked, a bit nervous and uncertain.

The ball responded, "I killed them." Yeah, I knew it would say that. "Because I won't let someone stupid use my power," it added. Ok, this conversation was turning into something strange. I hid my pocket watch and scratched my chin.

"I… I don't know what to say. Certainly, I don't want to die, not now at least… Buuuut, the offer is somehow… interesting… I could say..." I wasn't sure how to respond. I couldn't collect my thoughts, which was kinda disturbing.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you, I promise. I have my honor," it said. I felt slightly better hearing those words, but still I wasn't convinced. I put my hand to my face, covering the lower part of it, thinking.

 _"Should I trust it? No, it's too dangerous. Youkai and any other supernatural beings are powerful and could easily manipulate a person through words tricks and promises. It could easily backstab me. But it promises on his honor. What should I do?"_

I looked at the ball with a frown. It probably looked back at me. I got back to thinking.

 _"Maybe with its help, I could realize one of my dreams? But still, something is telling me I should be careful. Man, what a drag..."_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. After another five minute of waiting, I responded.

"Yare, yare. I get the feeling I will regret this, but whatever. Fine you've got yourself a deal. But!" I said with seriousness. "Try something funny and you will pay for that." The ball didn't say anything at first.

"Don't worry. I keep my promises. I've never broken a promise in my life," it said. It move closer.

"My name is Vasz, Vasz Hokura. Nice to meet you," it said.

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Matthew or Matt for short. I'm looking forward to working with you," I responded.

"Likewise. Anyway, I will began to make a bond. Grit your teeth. This will hurt," he warned me. I could feel the air become slightly electrified from the noises in the air. I could see a small ball of energy. After a second, he shot it at me, straight in place where my heart was. I gritted my teethfrom the pain.

I felt voltage was passing through my whole body. Every muscle was screaming from pain. I felt my muscles were becoming tense, to the point I thought they would break. After 10 minutes of it, the pain finally stopped. I fell on my knees patting heavily. My body still hurt, but the pain was slowly but steadily passing away.

I slowly stood up and wiped the dust from my suit. I felt slightly stronger but nothing major. My senses had also become sharper but like with the strength, nothing major. That was obvious, there was no easy way to become strong.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ I heard the voice of Vasz. I looked around.

 _"Stop looking around. I'm inside of you. You can hear me and I can hear you. Just think. And don't worry I can easily separate the connection between us, so all your private things are safe. But I must say your mind is… in well… in pieces. In elegant, sorted pieces. And the bookshelf with theword 'Private' on it is so well sealed that perhaps even Hakurei would have a problem with this one,"_ Vasz said. I snorted.

"Good to know," I deadpanned. Soon the black ball appeared next to me at the height of my head.

"I can also easily do this. Now you look like half-phantasm half-human now, only with a black soul on the outside. Now, because I won't allow you to use my power yet, I will use it. Just say what you want to do, and I will use the power to do it. On the second floor is house where you can live. The entrance is behind that wall," Vasz informed me. I walked to wall and looked behind it. After a few steps there were wooden doors.

"These doors will only opened when they sense my power. A small safe measure. So don't worry, nobody will be able to enter. I also hid it behind a small illusion. It's nothing major, just I placed a wall made of my shadow, so it looks like there isn't an entrance at all," Vasz explained. I nodded and opened the door. There were stairs to the upper level. When I reached the third level there was a corridor. The walls were made of wood, but there wasn't anything on them. On the floor was brown carpet. Nothing fancy.

When I reached the end of the corridor I saw another set of doors. I opened them and saw an unused small apartment. It was enough for two people living together. But what surprised me was how modern it looked like. It's nothing I would expect. Also the dust was everywhere. It was covering everything like snow covered everything in winter.

"I was expecting… something old fashioned..." I muttered, still surprised.

"I saw how the outside looks. I can manipulate shadow and every aspect of it. Moving from one to another. Even crossing the Hakurei Barrier is nothing major but tiring," Vasz said. How terrifying. I was right when I said he could kill me easily. Thanks to whatever is sitting in the heaven, I didn't anger him.

I looked around. There was a bathroom, saloon, living room and kitchen. I won't describe it. Let readers use their imagination. Let's call it a game. Yeah, I just break fourth wall. Good job me!

Anyway I looked around and found this apartment quite comfortable. I smiled.

"Well, things are going to be interesting," I said to myself.

Vasz 'looked' at me and said, "I guess so. By the way. Can I ask you one thing?"

I looked at the black ball flying around me and nodded.

"What was your dream, before you appeared here, in Gensokyo?"

I looked slightly surprised but it quickly vanished. I thought a little and said.

"I had quite a lot of dreams in my life and one of it was running a Jazz restaurant," I said with a small smile. Vasz didn't say anything.

"Jazz is a genre of music. It was the only genre of music which would really put a smile on my face. I really enjoy listening to it and other music which came from jazz like swing, ska, funk. You should try it," I said with a smile, slightly bigger than before. Vasz didn't respond.

"Anyway, before we do anything, we need to clean up this place. The dust here is probably older than me," I said. After that, I started cleaning. Vasz helped me by creating shadow creatures which he controlled. It was good help. Thanks to him we finished before the sun hid. After the work I collapsed on the bed with a smile. Also thanks to Vasz and his magic, my clothes hadn't gotten dirty.

"Tomorrow we will start placing tables, chairs and everything else. Also I will need get money to buy alcohol and groceries," I said to Vasz.

"I think you could do small things around the village. This will also help you make yourself a name here. This will help you to get customers later on. After that you should look for a band who could perform here," Vasz said. Something caught my attention while he was talking.

"Hey, you know quite a lot about managing restaurant," I said. Vasz was quiet for a second before he replied.

"I… was managing this restaurant before… something happened and I couldn't do it anymore… Let's not talk about it right now."

"I won't push you to say anything. You will tell when you want," I responded.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"I can tell it's not easy topic. I know when to give up in a conversation. Also I know when someone is lying," I said.

"Your ability is to detect lying?" he asked. I could tell he was curious. I shook my head.

"More like instinct. But because of that I'm not a good liar either. Well, something for something," I replied with a shrug. Vasz didn't say anything. I was tired, he probably as well. After this little conversation we went to sleep. I didn't even bother to change my clothes.

After that, thanks to Vasz he use his ability to make clothes from shadow which would be more… common. My clothes were now lying in the wardrobe. After I left the building, I walked around seeking a job. I found a few small jobs, like delivering things, helping with construction and other minor works.

This continued for one year. I didn't even notice when it passed. Through this time I became friends with Vasz. He still didn't reveal much but he explained that this restaurant was his before something happened. I also told him a few minor things from my life but as well nothing major. He didn't push, I didn't push, it was good deal.

What surprised me the most was that Hakurei Shrine Maiden didn't appear to investigate anything. Maybe no one felt magic when Vasz did a thing or perhaps it was so little magic that nobody cared. It's hard to tell, but better be careful. Being exterminated would be… painful at least.

People around the village also stopped being suspicious of me. From a stranger, I became… a citizen perhaps. I couldn't tell but people weren't looking at me with… suspicion. I even made a few friends, especially with the food seller and the alcohol vendor. Thanks to that, I got a small discount for buying in their shop.

I couldn't tell where a few types alcohol and vines came from. I could tell they weren't from here because, as far I could remember, I couldn't buy my native vodka or spirit. Or more famous whiskey like "Jack Daniels". Or wines like "Baron de Ley Maturana Rioja".

Vasz also taught me how to blend alcohols into drinks. I could tell, this guy knew a lot of things about it. I could say, because I tasted some of his work. It was really heaven for my throat. And about alcohol, he probably 'borrowed' some from the Outside World.

Yeah, through this one year I got used to this Village and this life. I hardly ever thought of going back. It was a little scary. I remember one time which was similar. I was in England for an exchange program which lasted two week. When half the time passed, I was sitting in a room in a house in England. For a second I thought I was sitting in my room in Poland.

I talked about it with friends who were also on the program. They felt the same. I must say after that, I didn't get this feeling anymore, but I still remember that moment. My adaptability is somehow scary, even I myself was scared.

Right now I was standing in front of my restaurant, looking at it with pride and a smile on my face. Vasz also felt happy that his restaurant would be used once more. With Vasz, we decided to call this restaurant "Fantasy Home". It was a good name.

The inside was looked classic restaurant from the thirties. It was looked like classic restaurant like in a film or games with Mafia themes. The tables were numbered, on each one was number. It would be easy to deliver orders. There were also plants provided by Vasz. Again, probably from Outside World. This was the restaurant of my dream. It looked exactly as I had wanted it.

I headed to my apartment to change into my original suit. I put on everything, even the hat. I liked it very much. I hoped everything will turn out well. But even if I didn't get many customers, I would be happy.

I looked at the mirror and said with a mysterious glint in my eye, "Welcome to "Fantasy Home". How can I serve you?"

 **Ok, that's it. I hope you like it.**

 **I saw while writing that Vasz is quite strong youkai, if he can pass through Hakurei Border without much trouble, like Yukari. Bur I don't plan to fight much in this series. This story is too relax and also would get to know the characters of the series better.**

 **If you want, this story can be multi-crossover. Just say a world which should appear and if I know it to the point I can write about it, I will. Also I can add an OC from Touhou verse. And that's it, ok? If you want them to appear, give me link to the story from which they appear, so I can read it and understand the OC personality.**

 **Anyway see you guys later and also come back anytime for a drink or food or both, and relax with the sound of music. The "Fantasy House" has it's doors open for every guest.**


	2. Stage 2 First Clients

**Hello, NerDeath here. This is the new chapter of "Fantasy House". I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous one. If you have any questions, review and I will try answer them in the next chapter. So, without further delay, let's move onto the story.**

 **Stage 2**

 **First Clients**

 **『Clients arrived, but are they here to enjoy?』**

 **"Fantasy House", next day midday**

Yesterday was… quiet. Same with the day before yesterday and a few day back as well. I have a guess to why. Maybe because people didn't know with what they would deal here? Really... I couldn't tell. Vasz also expected to see Hakurei at first, but she didn't arrive.

Right now I was wearing my suit without a hat and I was cleaning glasses for drinks. I need to keep them clear... After all, this is my restaurant and I will take care of it at the best of my abilities. I looked at the glass in my hand. I rpse it and looked for any smudges. I smiled to myself when I saw none. I put it back near the rest of the clean glasses and looked back at restaurant. I had decided what to do with second level of house.

Let me explain : The first level, or ground floor, choose whichever you like, will be for public use. I also moved stage there. I found out that it was just a platform that could be moved. Thank God for that. Why? Because I decide that the band that will perform here needs to be seen by everyone. However, the second floor wasn't public. I decided to use it for parties which were reserved there, like a birthday party, etc.

The stage was moved right of the entrance. It was a good spot. Everyone would be able to see the band. I started cleaning another glass, when I heard Vasz speaking to me. He materialized next to me and said:

"Hello, there Matt. How's it going?" He asked with a rather… cheerful voice. He hardly ever spoke with such intention, but he probably was teasing me. I smiled back and said.

"Awesome! I feel better than ever." I said smugly. Vasz chuckled and said.

"Well, I hope so, because we have guests." Vasz said slightly serious now. I stopped cleaning and looked at him.

"Guests? Do you know them or are they just random people?" I asked him. Vasz float around me saying.

"It's a surprise, but be careful. These are important people from around here." And he disappeared. I growled slightly under my nose.

He always disappears like that, without explaining much. I hate this about him. What is he? An old Youkai Sage or something?

"I heard that." He spoke from my head.

"I hope so!" I shouted back. I started cleaning glassed again. After I finished cleaning glasses, I start cleaning seats and desks. I could've asked Vasz to help, but I felt like doing this myself. There were also a few chairs next to the bar for people who wanted only drinks, but people could use other chairs to just drink as well. It didn't really matter. If they pay, I serve them.

However, that doesn't mean they can do whatever they please here. Oh no! I got rules here.

1\. No Fighting! If I see anyone starting a brawl, I will personally throw them out, no warning. I won't accept people without manners in my restaurant.

2\. All customers are equal. Youkai or human, god or whatever, here everyone are equal. If I see anyone being racist or acting with prejudice, I will throw them out. Such behavior won't be tolerable here.

3\. No weapons. I will confiscate all weapons that people or youkai have. When they leave, I will give them back, but as long as they are here, I will hold their weapons in a special place only I and Vasz have access to.

This place is a place to calm down, eat, talk and spend time in a relaxing environment, to wash away a hard day. I hope people and other beings will respect those rules. I won't allow any barbaric acts here.

I was cleaning the stage when I heard the doors opening. I looked at people that entered here. It was three people. The first one was a girl, slightly younger than me. She had brown, long hair with a red ribbon in it. She was also wearing a white and red miko outfit, but I could tell it was some kind of a crossover between a skirt and a miko dress. In her hand was a stick with paper.

The second person was a woman taller than me, with long silver hair, dark red eyes, and some kind of box on her head. I had no idea what the hell that was. Apart from her 'hat', she was also wearing a blue and white long dress.

The third girl looked young, but she gave off aura of someone much older than her appearance was implying. She had purple hair and eyes. She also had flower in hairs. She was wearing some kind of kimono which was a sort of green-yellowish color, a green vest, and a red skirt with obi.

I looked at them and I saw that they were looking for something. They were tense. I could tell because of their movement. They didn't see me yet. Hardly surprising. The platform was in a dark place and I didn't light lanterns there, so I was almost invisible in their eyes. Oh dear, this will be a stressful experience.

 **With the Guests**

Miko held her gohai in her hand ready to strike. She looked around carefully, to spot anything unusual. She was also a little annoyed. She was forced to come here, when she was enjoying her tea. And she expected to have nice day, without anything to do.

The taller woman said to the two girls:

"The villagers said that they felt some sort of magic one year ago, but after that it disappeared, but the restaurant itself started changing. People grew worried, thinking this was the work of a youkai."

Miko looked at woman and said.

"Because it is the work of youkai. I can feel it's magic. This whole building is emanating it." Miko turned back. The third woman said:

"I remember people were saying that a youkai was here, but except scaring people, it didn't do anything to them. Then, one year later, people felt strong magic coming from the house. They expected that a youkai was born, but from that day, nothing unusual happened, so people ignored it."

Miko scratched her head in frustration. And turned to them.

"Then why did you called me here?!" She shouted. Both of the women just chuckled nervously. Miko sighed and looked around. Suddenly she jumped in front of both women with gohei and talismans in hand.

"Show yourself, I know you're here!"

 **Back to My View**

Oh, she spotted me. Well there is no use in hiding now. I slowly start moving to them from the stage. I could feel Miko stare at me. Dammit, it was not comfortable sight. I feel like she is going to kill me with just her stare.

I finally stood before them with my hands behind me and a small smile. I try to look friendly, but the shadow on my face was giving me a rather creepy expression. God dammit, my stupid luck.

"Who are you? What are you doing here!" Miko shouted. I give slightly step back from surprise. Dammit, her voice is scary. Why don't I have luck in meeting new...normal people? That's why I didn't have many friends in my hometown. I clenched my head with misery. Miko's stare was still on me.

"Answer me!" She threw one talisman near my head.

"Guah!" I shouted, surprised. It flew near my face. I jumped and moved my hands in a defensive manner.

"Calm down, you! Have you no manners?!"I shouted angrily. That must of pissed her off. Why?... Because she threw a volley of talismans at me. Welp...looks like I'm fucked. I yelped and ducked behind a table. I crawled and shouted:

"God dammit, girl. I didn't do anything! And don't destroy my restaurant!" I shouted from my cover, but I quickly ducked to avoid the next set of talismans heading straight at me. I saw how talismans were in the table and the wall. They could pierce wood!

"God dammit, who is gonna repair the tables and my restaurant?!"I shouted from my cover. Miko shouted back.

"Shut up, no one is going to come here!"

"If you destroy my restaurant, then yes!"I shouted back. I looked from my cover only to duck again.

"Reimu, calm down for a second!" someone shouted.

"Let's talk first!" the other girl shouted. I slowly moved from my cover to see what was going on. I saw how Reimu was grabbed by the taller women from behind. She was moving to set herself free, but apparently, the tall woman was strong enough to keep Reimu in check.

I rose my eyebrow, looking at the comedy in front of me and slowly moved from my cover. I cleaned my suit and looked at my pocket watch. 12:21. I looked at mess behind me and clenched my head.

"This is a disaster… My restaurant… it's… damaged!" I cried. It was only a few tables and part of the wall... but still! These things aren't cheap! Over my head were dark clouds. I was devastated. But anger rose in me. I turned to three girls and shouted at them.

"What the hell is your problem?!" They stopped what they were doing and looked at me surprised and nervous. I walked to them and looked at Miko with angry expression. And grabbed her stick. She was surprised, so she couldn't stop me.

"Hey, give it back!" She shouted.

"Not a chance! Look what have you done! My work! One year worth of work, destroyed by you! I got rules here! And you better obey them, got it?!" I shouted in her face.

Total overreaction from my side, but I just couldn't stand her destroying my restaurant! Anyone would be pissed off if someone barged into their house and start shooting talismans at you and by the way destroying your entire house.

Reimu and the two women looked surprised and were looking at me rather nervously. I took a deep breath and pinched my nose. This was just getting better and better. I massaged my face and sighed again.

"Ok… Let's just sit down… and talk... alright? And no, I won't give you back your stick until the moment you leave my restaurant."I said before Reimu could say anything. She just huffed slightly under her nose, but didn't say anything.

I led them to the bar. They sat down on the chairs and I walked behind the bar to prepare something to drink.

"What you want to drink?" I ask them. They looked behind me and at all the alcohol I have. The tall girl decided to have sweet, red wine, the purple one wanted some light sake and PMS Miko: whiskey. I prepared them their drink and said.

"First of all, introductions are in order, right? I will start: You can call me Matt. My full name would be probably unspeakable, so let's stick with that." I said and took a sip of my own drink. I prepared myself some whiskey with cola, again thanks to Vasz for 'borrowing' from the Outside World. It's not like they would notice some disappearing few bottles of everything.

 **MEANWHILE! In our Universe...(1)**

"Boss! Boss! We got a problem!"

"What it is, don't you see I'm busy..."

"Boss, a ton of bottles from our company have disappeared!"

"What?! Send for the police, immediately!"

 **MEANWHILE in Touhou Universe...**

The taller woman pointed at herself and said.

"My name is Keine Kamishirasawa, I'm a teacher in a school here in the village. I'm also here on behalf of my Aunt. Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly. I bowed slightly as well. The girl in purple said with a smile.

"I'm Hieda no Akyuu, and I'm Chronicler. I'm responsible for writing Gensokyo Chronicle, where every species of youkai and individuals are described." Akyuu said and bowed. I bowed back. I took a sip of my drink and looked at Reimu. She manage to drink her sake already, but she wasn't affected by it. She must have a strong head or she just won't show that she is tipsy. She sighed and said with annoyance.

"Hakurei Reimu, youkai exterminator and maintainer of Great Hakurei Barrier. I'm also the keeper of peace between youkai and humans so that they don't kill each other." She said. I nodded. Keine and Akyuu took a sip of their drink. Keine was pleasantly surprised as well Akyuu.

"Wow, I didn't expect to wine taste with such gentle and sweet taste but at the same time such a strong aroma of fruits. I think this will be my favorite wine from now on." Keine grabbed her chin and smiled. Akyuu nodded.

"This sake also tastes very good. I remember this one. It's from the Village, right?" She asked. I nodded with a smile.

"That's right. The sake is from the Human Village. I decided that sake made here would be the best. But the rest of the alcohol, except for a few bottles, are from Outside World. There are so many different flavors up there." I said with a smile and pointing at the alcohol. Akyuu was quite surprised and Keine was listening with curiosity evident on her face. Reimu was just sitting there and I don't know if this girl was even paying attention. Akyuu then said.

"How do you get the alcohols from the Outside World? I don't know many youkai with the ability to cross the Great Hakurei Border." Akyuu said. I chuckled, pointing at her said.

"That's a secret~. I won't tell you~." I said with smile. Akyuu pouted but didn't say anything. Keine chuckled. I looked at them. The alcohol was slowly working. The slightly pink faces was enough for me to know. I have good eyes, what can I say.

"That's enough!" Reimu smashed her fist on table. Everyone was surprised.

"Reimu, calm down." Keine said with stern eyes.

"Reimu-san. If we are aggressive, we could get in trouble." Akyuu said also slightly seriously. Reimu grew angrier. I told them, trying to calm them down:

"Hey, hey… calm down… please… no fights in my restaurant. That's a rule." I said, looking at them with a nervous smile. Reimu looked at me with an angry expression and gritted teeth. I jumped slightly from fear.

"You! What are you exactly?! I can't tell! And this is pissing me off! Answer or I will exterminate you!" She threatened. I see Reimu has a bit of a temper. She is quickly getting angrier. These kind of women are the worst. You can't just say anything to them. They are also very stubborn.

"I will, just calm down, will you? I don't want to lose my restaurant just yet!" I said, panicked. Reimu looked at me for a few seconds, before she sat down. I sighed with relief.

"I'm human. Well… half-human now, because of a fusion with the youkai here. We struck a deal: I could keep this building and do whatever I want with it, and I will allow him to live in my body so he won't die. I don't say it was a bad deal, but… I guess I probably didn't really think about this decision. Not that I regret it." I said with a shrug and a smirk.

Reimu scowled but didn't say anything. She just finished her sake and slamming cup on the table, she stood up and said.

"I'm leaving. He won't do anything dangerous. But if something happens..." She threw me a glare and threw a needle right into two bottles of sake, causing them to shatter. "I will exterminate you, got it?!" She said with an angry expression. I rapidly nodded my head with a half open mouth from shock of what the needle could do.

She left the restaurant and disappeared, leaving no trace that she was here. Not even scratches were left. Thank God!

I sighed with relief and looked at Akyuu and Keine.

"Don't worry about her. She didn't mean anything bad." Akyuu said. I huffed and said.

"Like some thing like that would even open my box of "Fucks I Give". Sorry about the language, but I'm blunt person. I don't like sweet things too much. I'm say things how they are. Sorry about that." I said scratching my head. Keine looked slightly annoyed.

"Try to keep your tongue straight near me. I don't like to hear such words." She said. I gulped and nodded.

"G-Got it, I will try to hold my tongue." I assured. Keine then smiled and that scary aura was gone. I would've been so dead. I gulped and took a larger sip of whiskey. I hissed and looked at the girls, women…whatever!

"So, is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked. Akyuu nodded and pulled a book from her kimono.

"Yes, actually. This is Gensokyo Chronicle. I start writing it few hundreds years ago. I ho-!"

"Wait, WHAT?! Few hundreds years ago?! You look like 20 at max!" I interrupted her with my yell of surprise. I even spat out the whiskey that was in my mouth. Akyuu moved her hand to her mouth surprised and said.

"Ahh, right you don't know. I'm the 9th reincarnation of Miare. It's nothing special. A person such as me is born every 120 to 180 years." She explained. I nodded dumbly and took a sip of whiskey. I lowered my head to think a little. Akyuu was going to say something, but I stopped her, moving my hand.

"Wait. I… need to sort this thing out in my head. Ok, let's start from the beginning. You're Akyuu, the 9th reincarnation of 'Mira' or something like that." "Miare" Keine corrected, but I didn't pay attention to her right now. "You're Chronicle who is writing Gensokyo Chronicle where youkais are described and you have the ability to not forgetting ANYTHING, probably even the stupidest thing you would want to forget, right?" I said. Akyuu nodded. I sighed, took a sip and turned to Keine.

"You are Keine Kamirashiwa, right?" I asked.

"Keine Kamishirasawa, but yeah you were close." Keine responded.

"And you're a teacher in the nearby school and a self proclaimed defender of this Village?" I asked. She nodded. I sighed but this time it was one massive, tired sigh. I collapsed on the bar table and said.

"Too much information at once~!" I whined and scratched my head furiously. I must look like a kid, but I don't care. Keine and Akyuu were a little surprised, but they quickly calmed down.

After that Akyuu asked me couple of questions about me, my plans, and the future. I replied to them with honesty, but with some stupid remarks here and there, which make Keine scold me.

After that, they decided to leave, when I stopped them saying"

"As much as I would like to let you leave, I can't." I said. Keine frowned, ready to jump at me. I felt nervous. Akyuu looked from above Keine shoulder and asked.

"And why, we're finished here." She said. I motioned my hand at the glasses then waved my hand saying.

"Pay for your drinks. This restaurant is not Charity." I said. Keine looked at me dumbly but after a second she chuckled and handed me money. I smiled and said.

"Hope to see you again." I bowed. They bowed back and they left. I sighed.

"Well, I hope I will see more customers. Oh well." I start cleaning glasses and start humming "Lullaby of Deserted Hell".

 **With Keine and Akyuu**

Keine and Akyuu were walking next to each other. Akyuu asked without looking at Keine but with a smile.

"So, what do you think of him?" Keine scratched her chin slightly with her finger and said.

"I think he is fine. I couldn't tell he is lying. He seems off. I can't say what, but he is not normal." Keine said and looked at Akyuu. She chuckled and responded.

"He said so, 'I'm not normal'. I guess someone like him will fit in Gensokyo just fine." She chuckled to herself. Keine rose her eyebrow at this and said.

"Doesn't matter. If he won't make trouble I could care less about his behavior. But I agree with you. He will fit in Gensokyo just fine."

After that small event, the restaurant started getting customers who would like to drink and talk. Not many people were convenient at the beginning, so only a couple of customers were coming, but for the owner it was something.

The very next week, a new version of Gensokyo Chronicle was bought and in it was information about the owner of the restaurant.

 **Gensokyo Chronicle, Page 74**

 **Title:** _Half Youkai Luring In Shadows_

 **Race:** _Human(formerly), Half-Youkai Half-human_

 **Name:** _He said to address to him as Matt, his name is unpronounceable, believe me, Keine-san can confirm._

 **Age** : _Mid teenager, about 20 as he stated._

 **Threat Level:** _Low - High(when provoked)_

 **Human Friendship:** _Normal_

 **Description:** _A tall boy with long ginger hair made into a low pony tail. He is wearing a black, expensive looking suit as he describes it and a black hat. He has blue eyes which can see someone's current state of mind even if someone is hiding it. I felt like he is looking deep into my mind when I look at his eyes._

 **Personality:** _It's hard to describe. He can be serious and mature but in a second he can be childish and act like he is insane. He describe his personality as 'unpredictable' even for himself. I don't know how this is possible, he don't know as well._

 **Abilities: Manipulation of Shadows.** _It's a powerful ability, but he stated he mostly uses it for transport. He is aware of how much harm this ability can do, but he is not someone who would use it recklessly. He stated that he can move objects through the Hakurei Barrier, which is quite an accomplishment. He didn't test the full power of his ability, but he stated he can do a lot of things with it._

 **Seeing through Lies, Ability to Sense Lies:** _It's maybe more of instinct than ability as he stated. Before he was turned into half Youkai, he said he could sense when someone was lying, even if this someone is a master of lies. Thanks to that, it's hard to convince him through words of propaganda. He stated he could see through lies of the people in the government in his homeland. But he can't also lie or his lies are pretty obvious._

 **Occupation:** _He is the owner of a restaurant called "Fantasy House". He is a friendly person who will serve any kind of alcohol if someone pays. He said that he is looking for people who will be chefs in his restaurant and people who will play "Jazz" at his restaurant. He stated that humans and youkais are welcome there as long as they behave and don't make trouble._

 _He seems to be a good boy, but provoked he could be dangerous, but he has his honor. He won't attack without good reason, and he is a fine man to talk to. Unless provoked, you can be safe near him. I can't wait to see how his restaurant will prosper._

 _By Hieda no Akyuu._

 **Ok, here is the chapter. I hope I didn't do anything which would make you think I'm a super powered character there. If you have questions, ask them in a review and I will try to answer them in the next chapter. See you in the next chapter of "Fantasy House".**

 **(1) Reference to TomSka Show "Meanwhile..."**

 **OMAKE**

Akyuu opened her book and looking at me asked.

"What's your name, let's start ok?" I chuckled and said.

"It will be very difficult for you, maybe not." I said sheepishly, but Akyuu responded.

"Come on, it can't be that hard." Akyuu insist. I sighed and said.

"Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz." I said. Akyuu start writing before she stopped and looked at me with strange eyes. Keine was looking at me as well with face saying "What the Fuck!?". I think I saw questions mark above their heads.

"Brzęczyszczykiewicz." I repeated. She kept looking at me. "Grzegorz." I was unsure if this was going to end well.

Akyuu sighed deeply and start slowly writing the name.

"Gre...Grdze...Grze.." She stopped and looked at me with hand covering half of her face. "Grzy… Grge-e-e-e-" She could say the name.

"Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz." I said to help her.

She slammed her hand on the table shouting.

"Shut the Fuck up!" She start again but she quickly ripped paper and said to Keine.

"Kei… Keine-san bring writing machine." Keine nodded and quickly run from bar, returning few minutes later, with old writing machine.

Akyuu prepared everything and said to Keine.

"You will write, I need to rest." Keine nodded and sit down infornt of machine and asked.

"Name and Last Name."

"Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz." She start writing but stopped and looking at me with eyes wide opened asked.

"Nani?"

After half hour she Finally made it, chuckling to herself of her success. But she quickly stopped and asked.

"Place of birth before you came here."

"In Chrząszczyżewoszycach in the district Łękołody." After hearing this Keine just fainted. Oh dear, I think I over used the joke.

 **Omake refere to Polish war comedy "how I unleashed World War 2."**


	3. Stage 3 Thieves Witch

**[Small info. Because I'm quite angry, because I don't have Beta Reader(again) I decided to post chapter without checking them. I simply got enough of this shit. So be warm about gramma errors.]**

 **Hello readers. Welcome to my humble restaurant. Sit comfortable, order some drink, food and relax while reading this story.**

 **I saw you like it, which please me greatly. I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter as well. So without further delay, let's move to merits of your presence here.**

[Spell Cards] – declaration of spell card

 **Stage 3**

 **Thieves Witch**

『 **Borrowing things is normal.**

 **But borrowing things without owner know is thieving** 』

 **Fantasy House, noon, one week later**

I was cleaning glass with small smile on my face. The first, REAL, customers appeared in my restaurant. Vasz was dealing with food in kitchen while I was serving drinks and taking orders. But I would like to hire someone with better skill of cooking.

I don't say his cooking are bad, but they are not good for restaurant either. They are… descent. Customers didn't complied yet, so they must like it. But I can say people are enjoying drinks. They are talking with smile or just talking on various topics, like weather, how job went or they just gossip around.

I rose glass and looked at it and with smile I put it down on shelf behind me. I wipe out water where I was cleaning it and rest on chair. I hummed to myself before someone rose hand.

"Coming." I said. I rose and walked to the table. The table was occupied by men and women wearing quite good looking yukatas. Romantic meeting perhaps. Not my business. I reached the table and pulled out notepad and asked.

"How can I help you?" I asked with smile. Men smiled back and responded.

"We would like other another two bottle of sake. Half litter one." Girl nodded as well with smile. I noted order and asked.

"Something else?

"For now that's all, thanks you." Men responded. I nodded and said.

"Please wait a minute." I said and walked away. I walked to bar and prepared bottles and also cups. I checked with everything is right and I took order to couple.

"I'm sorry for delay. Here is your order." I put down the bottles and with smile I walked away, leaving them to their own. I walked behind the bar and again sit down.

After visiting of Akyuu, Keine and Reimu I get in my hands the newest version of "Gensokyo Chronicles". It was fun reading about myself. But I must say Akyuu described be pretty accurate, even If our talk wasn't long. That week was still quite and without customers. I used this time to further prepared restaurant. I prepared menu for each table and gather more alcohol from the Outside.

I also built small basement where I hid more alcohol, which would be used for later, when actually opened bottles would be empty. The entrance was behind the restaurant, next to back door entrance, near kitchen.

I didn't met Keine or Akyuu any more for now. Probably there are busy. I sighed and looked at shelf with alcohol.

"Looks like sake is empty, I will need bring more from basement."I mused to myself and rose from chair and head to kitchen. I opened doors and saw how Vasz and few 'shadows' were preparing few meals. Vasz noticed me and stopped chop the carrot for soup.

"The order will be ready in few minutes, Matt."

"Got it. I'm going to bring few more bottles of sake. The previous one are empty." I said and start again heading to basement. I opened doors to outside and turned right. The doors were made of dark wood and where placed in the wall. But seeing door opened make me frown.

I looked carefully around and found place where something landed and foot steps in the ground leading to door of the basement. Thief I thought. I slowly approach the door trying to make as less noises as possible. Believe me, you can learn thing or two from the games about stealth and silent walking. Kneeling slightly I make my way to the door. When I reached I stood up straight next to the door and looked inside thanks to gap.

The inside should be dark and no light should be there. But right now there was source of light, I could tell. Liking darkness and always trying to have only necessary amount of light to work can makes your eyes sensitive to change of lightly. But only if you pay attention to such small details.

I slowly open door wider just enough so I could fit and enter still trying to make as less noises as possible. The basement was large space with wooden shelfs for barrels or bottles of different kind. I got lucky to have barrels near the entrance. I hid behind one barrel and looked to see who was there.

The light wasn't strong, only illuminating area near the source. But I could see frame of person. I saw high pointing hat, broom and person probably was wearing skirt. I could also hear her voice. Faintly but with enough concentration I could hear her mutter.

"Green Dragon sake… Jack Daniels...there is plenty of other alcohol for at least large party… nobody will notice if I 'borrow' few bottles but it's first time I see some of them..." I heard hear chuckle.

I frowned and said mentally to Vasz.

" _Vasz, get over here. We got thief in our basement."_

" _Got it, I will b there in a second."_ I nodded to myself and looked back at girl from what I could tell. I rose and accidentally hit the shelf. The barrels hit each other making small noises enough to be heard in basement and outside near door.

" _For fuck sake!"_ I cursed mentally. The Thief gave yelp of surprise and quickly stood up looking in my direction. I stood in front of her blocking the entrance. I said loudly.

"Leave the bottles where there were and I will let you leave without injuries. Resist and I will take care of you!" I order. The girl said to herself.

"Damn! This ain't good… What to do..." She hold her broom and sack with bottles on her shoulder filled with bottles. I couldn't see her face because light was behind her and I could only tell colors of her hairs which were blond and curly. I stood in place waiting for her to surrender.

" _Vasz get her from behind and try to immobilize her!"_ I said to him.

" _Got it, I'm behind her. On 3."_ Vasz said. But the girl looked behind her sensing something was off.

"Damn it! Looks like I need to do this in a hard way!" She pulled bottle from behind her and throw her between herself and me. I couldn't react fast enough when bottle start shining with bright light. Soon I couldn't see anything.

Vasz probably try to catch the thief but I couldn't tell if he manage to do it. Shortly after that I heard her voice.

[Comet, Blazing Star]!

Soon lightly was more bright and change color for pure white to light blue. After that I felt pain in my stomach. I felt how I was dragged by force forward the door. I couldn't do anything. I felt how my back collide with door and soon with wall of opposite building. I felt how air left my lungs and blood moved to my mouth. I spat it with silent shout of pain and soon I fall on the ground.

I still couldn't see anything because of this light. The only thing I could hear was laughing of thief. But for my luck or lack of it, I didn't fall unconscious. I rose slightly, only to grab my stomach. It hurt like hell, like I was impaled by something. I try to stood up but the pain and body stopped me. Soon my vision start to become normal, but it was still blurred.

Vasz soon appeared next to me and looking at me said.

"Don't worry, I got you!" He slowly help me stood up. I groaned and said to him still holding my stomach.

"Tell...*cough**cough* tell cus-customers that...*cough* that… we're closing...*cough**cough* sooner." I said through coughing. Vasz 'nodded' and send shadow figure to inform clients. I try to calm by breath but it was painful and I could only do shallow breathing.

Whoever that thief was, she was going to pay. But right now I need to rest. My vision was still blurred but I could see better. Vasz took me to my room and lay me on the bed. Soon after that I fall asleep.

 **Next Day**

I woke up and slowly opened my eyes. I try to move to lay on different side but the pain in the stomach stopped me in my track. I groaned. Even with thanks to my youkai half which speed up my healing factor, it still will pass some time before I will fully recover.

I try again to move and with gritted teeth and with surpass groan I lay on my back. I sighed and blink tying to calm down. Second after that Vasz appeared next to me and said.

"Sleep well?"

"Had better I nthe past. How badly I get injured?" I asked.

"If you would be human, your stomach would be destroyed and acid inside of it would get to your insides slowly melting part of your guts, which would lead to slow and painful death. But thanks to youkai half, your stomach manage to don't explode. You will be fine, after week no sign of it should remain. Being impaled by broom and being pushed into wall would be dangerous for normal human. Your spine also manage to stay in one piece. Consider yourself lucky." Vasz said.

I sighed irritated but soon the irritation passed. On it place, tiredness appeared. I didn't feel like doing anything. I don't feel like eat, drink or anything. I just want to rest. Vasz said.

"Anyway, you better not eat anything. Or drink for that matter. Your stomach maybe didn't exploded but it will be really painful if something will be in your stomach now. And no walking till we be sure it won't be dangerous for you. Tomorrow you should be able to eat something, in small portion but at least it's something. After half week you should be able to start walking but no work in restaurant."

I rolled my eyes and said with sarcasm.

"Thank you, my comforter." Vasz chuckled and disappeared in shadow, under him. I sighed again and fall asleep. It's not like I could do anything else.

The rumors about thieving spread really fast. The crowd gather in front of the restaurant, wondering what happen exactly. The only true information that was sure was that slightly after noon the customers were pleased to leave the restaurant because of unknown reason.

The customers which were back there couldn't tell much except loud crash and light coming from kitchen. Soon after that shadow figure approach them and said that restaurant will be closed sooner because of unexpected situation.

In crowd were Keine and Akyuu wondering what happened. Keine asked one villiger.

"I'm sorry. Could you tell me what happen?" The villager looked at her and said with shrug.

"I'm not sure. People are saying there was thieving here. I only saw bright light from here. I can't say much about situation." Keine frowned but nodded. She looked back to Akyuu.

"There was thieving here, from what people are saying. They could also see bright light from the building, but nobody is sure from what I can tell." Keine looked around herself. Akyuu nodded and said.

"Let's get inside and talk to Matt. He should know more. After all it happen to him." Keine nodded but she wasn't sure about entering the restaurant. But Akyuu already manage to pass by the crowd. Keine sighed at stubbornness of the girl and soon fallow her.

When they entered the Vasz met them.

"The restaurant is closed. Please leave." He said with serious voice. Keine was going to retort but Akyuu was faster.

"I'm aware of that, but I need to know what happen. It's my duty to be aware of such situations, especially to youkai who are living in village. I must to be sure that no one will suffer. The peace in Gensokyo is like Babel on sand, but it's in my best interest to keep village safe. And also I want to catch the thief so he or she would be put in justice." Akyuu said with seriousness and her hand at place where her heart was. Her eyes were stern and were saying she wasn't laying.

Vasz looked at her for a second before sighed and said.

"Very well, but I don't know if he will be willing to talk. Come closer." Vasz said. Akyuu walked to Vasz. Keine decided to go with her just to be sure Akyuu will be safe. Soon shadow envelop them, which make Keine tense. Akyuu was little surprised and yelped slightly.

Soon they found themselves in main room in the house of Matt. Akyuu stumbled slightly. Keine catch her and asked.

"Are you alright?" She was concern about Akyuu health. The reincarnation got one big flaw. Whenever Akyuu reincarnate, her lifespan was getting shorter. But even so Akyuu didn't feared to do hazardous thing which could end up with injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not just used to these kind of things." Akyuu smiled to Keine. She nodded and helped Akyuu stood straight before Vasz lead them to Matt room. Keine and Akyuu were surprised how his house was looking like. They couldn't recognize most of the thing, but they could say they were from the Outside. Akyuu was looking right now at television which was standing on the shelf in front of couch which would fit to five persons. Keine meanwhile was looking outside. She noticed that window got few on the street behind the restaurant. She could see Forest of Magic from here, even if only it was tip of the trees from here. But she could recognize the trees. They were much gloomy and darker compare to order trees she saw in Gensokyo.

"Did you came here to visit Matt or look around?" Vasz voice called them. Akyuu quickly responded, surprised.

"Coming." And she ran. Keine looked at Akyuu and fallow her. Vasz opened the door to Matt room and said.

"You got guests. Don't force yourself to sitting. You can't afford yourself to do that." Vasz said to Matt. The problem is, he was already sitting.

 **My Point of View, 1 minute earlier**

I slowly opened my eyes wondering why I wake up. Mostly I wake up because of two reason. First: I slept enough and it's time to wake up(hardly happen I slept enough). Second: Something is gonna to happen or mosquito is flying around.

Mostly it's second reason. I grumbled under my nose and slowly try to sit on the bed trying to think why I wake up. Soon my question was answered by Vasz who opened the door. I saw Vasz in his 'ball' form. I expected him to just check on me if I'm fine, because waking me up my mental link it's not nice. Really.

But when I saw Keine and Akyuu I was surprised. Really surprised. But they probably were surprised as well when they noticed my body which was covered in bandage, at least lower part of torso.

"What did I tell you about forcing yourself. You don't listen are you?" Vasz scowled. I just rolled my eyes but grab my stomach because of short sharp pain in place where I get hit my thief. Vasz flew to me checking if I was alright. Keine and Akyuu were standing near door to not disturb Vasz examining me. I waved him off.

"It's nothing. More over bring our guests chairs. They won't stand here all the time." I motioned to both girls. Vasz didn't moved for a few second before he went for chairs. I sighed and turned to Akyuu and Keine.

"Sorry but as you can see I'm not in best condition to greet you properly." I said with small smile. Akyuu waved her hands.

"No, No! It's not problem at all. I hope you will feel better soon." Akyuu said with smile. I chuckled but because of pain in stomach I stopped quickly and hissed under breath. Akyuu came closer looking concern but I waved her off.

"Don't worry. I'm not so easy to kill." I assured her. Akyuu wasn't convenient but she let it go. Keine was standing behind Akyuu few feats away, looking slightly concern about me if any. Not did I cared. Because why should she trust me or be concern about me if I didn't gave her any reason to begin with.

"But anyway, why are you here? I guess it's not friendly visit." I said looking at Keine and Akyuu. Akyuu nodded but it was Keine who start.

"We're wondering what happen here. Villagers said they saw bright light coming from your restaurant. We want to clarified everything." Keine was serious, more over she was looking like me if this was my fault. Fuck my luck. I sighed and rubbed my head with slightly frown.

"Ok, let's clarify one thing. I didn't make that bright light, I can't do that. If this would be pillar of shadow or darkness they yes, you would be free to judge me, but I didn't do that. Second thing there was thief in my basement who stolen quite a lot of my alcohol and destroy almost the rest with that bright light." I said. Akyuu eyes hardened slightly and Keine moved closer with arm still crossed.

"Do have any idea who could this be? Any leads, traits anything?" Akyuu asked. I thought slightly before I said.

"She tossed some bottle which shined brightly light and blind me and she also shouted something about 'Comet' but I'm not sure. Sorry, but this happen quite fast and I couldn't react fast enough or be concern about what person said." I responded. Keine and Akyuu looked at each other before Keine said to Akyuu.

"I think I got idea who could this be, but I'm not sure. What about you Akyuu?" Kein asked with hand on her chin.

"I think we think about the same person, but just one more question, maybe two." Akyuu turned to me. "Do that person said anything about 'borrowing' or that person was wearing black-white shirt with pointing witch hat and got broom?" Akyuu asked. I try to recall the meting with thief.

"I think… that person said something about borrowing. And yes she got broom, I get hit by it quite hard as you can see." I motioned at my stomach. Keine sighed deeply and Akyuu shocked her head. Keine said.

"I think we got our culprit."

"There is no mistake about the person, behind that." Akyuu said and looked back to me.

"That person is Kirisame Marisa, The Ordinary witch and famous, or rather infamous thief in Gensokyo who borrow things saying 'You can have it back when I die' quoting. She is impossible." Akyuu sighed and touched her head feeling that headache was coming.

I could tell this person was famous around here.

"Anyway, there is little chance to get your bottles back if you want that. Marisa hardly ever is in village and when she is, it's for short period of time. She got quite reputation up here." Keine said with slightly scowl. I guess she was also victim of her.

"It's not about bottles she stole, but about bottles she destroyed thanks to that attack. I can tell she destroyed more that 80% of them. And it will be really, REALLY expensive." I said loudly. Akyuu sighed and massaged her temple.

"Anyway I think that's all. We will leave you so you can rest." Akyuu said with polite smile. I chuckled and waved her off.

"I will be on my legs faster than you think. After that I invite you for small drink, sound goods?" I asked with wink. Keine couldn't help but smile slightly and Akyuu nodded.

"Then we will see you when you will be good as new. To that time." Akyuu said. I called Vasz and tell him to get them out of room. After that I rested on bed but waited for him to return. When he appeared I asked.

"Where you was with the chairs for our guests?" Vasz 'stood' in one placed before he vanished.

"You little prick!" I shouted but quickly stopped because of pain.

 **Next day**

I woke up by lights of sun shining straight on my face. I promise that one day I will destroy this sun or at least cover it in some kind of MASSIVE shadow. I groaned and sit on my bed. The pain in stomach make my sleep less comfortable but at least it didn't hurt for now.

I decided to get out from the bed and try to walk. I slowly stood up and felt how small pain was building in place where I got hit. I winced but I try to ignore the pain. I walked to door and opened them. The first think I noticed was smell of fresh eggs and bread. I looked in kitchen and saw Vasz preparing breakfast. He also noticed me and said.

"You should get out from bed. You're not healed yet. Even for youkai this would take three days and you're half-youkai only." He said in matter of fact. I waved him of saying.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care." I walked to table in the Kitchen and sighed. Vasz gave me fresh eggs and bread. I start making my self sandwich. Vasz said to me.

"I looked at destruction made by this Kirisame." Vasz said with muted angry in voice. I looked at him. I could already tell this won't be pleasant. "The destruction is worth 10000 yens. Normally it would be nothing in Outside World but here it's a lot and I mean A LOT." He said.

"How a lot?" I asked and bit sandwich.

"You could buy nice house and still got plenty to use." Vasz said. I dropped my sandwich on table and sighed. I massaged my face with both of hands trying to think about something.

"And that's alcohol. The foundations are also damaged. You can say this building it's standing only thanks to my power." Vasz said in matter of fact. I got urged to slap my hand on the table. But instead I clenched fist and sighed deeply.

"For Fuck sake. This will be fucking nightmare to deal with it." I said and rose from chair trying to think about something.

"I agree. But her magic is quite strong. Especially her light base magic. I couldn't do much from such close range." Vasz said. I turned to him.

"Then we just need to capture her before she could do anything."I said seriously.

"A trap?" Vasz asked. I nodded.

"But we can't do that alone. We will need Akyuu and Keine for some sort of tips and help." I said.

"We will do that later. Now east the breakfast. Or you won't got strength to do anything." I rolled my eyes and get back to breakfast.

 **Later**

After the breakfast and get my cloths on I walked to Akyuu resident. And let me tell IT'S BIG. Like Clan head from medieval Japan. But seeing I'm in some kind of medieval japan it was to be expect. But I didn't expect from Akyuu to be this rich.

Her house was surrounded by short wall and it got big gate enough to fit cargo. I opened the gate and saw green garden with large pot and bridge above it. The road was made of stone and it got stones laps. The mansion was looking like traditional japanese mansion so I won't describe it too much.

I saw Akyuu under the sakura tree sitting with Keine. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear them. Akyuu must soon spotted me because she waved to me with her hand and with small, gentle smile. Keine turned and also spot me. She on the other hand was surprised to see me.

I walked to them and bowed slightly moving my hat down a bit in greeting and polite manner.

"Good day to you both, Akyuu, Keine." Keine and Akyuu bowed slightly as well.

"And to you as well. How are you feeling?" Akyuu asked.

"Not bad. I can walk but my wound still hurt. But I'm not trying to think about it too much. Saying 'Ignorance is blessing' it's quite accurate here." I said. Akyuu chuckled but Keine frowned.

"You know, staying home and rest would be the best course of action Matt. You're quite irresponsible." Keine said. I laughed and waved her off.

"Don't worry Keine. I always do that. You would be surprised how more serious injuries or illness I ignored and was fine." I responded. Keine frown more but she only sighed. Akyuu said to Keine.

"Let's not dwell on this too much. Matt maybe you will sit with us?" Akyuu proposed.

"If I won't bother." I said and slowly sit down. The pain was again giving sign of it. I sit with loud thud and sighed.

"I hate it. Anyway, about what you two were talking if I can ask?"

"Oh, nothing just gossip around. Anyway why did you came here? I guess it's not just to chat." Akyuu asked looking at me with smile on her face and smile with her eyes. I nodded.

"I want to talk about Kirisame. I want to give you information how much damage she caused." I said. Akyuu and Keine sighed like knowing this won't be pleasant. Akyuu nodded so I could start.

"The damage on myself I won't count, but damage to my business are… high. The alcohol destroyed by her are worth 10000 yens." I said. Akyuu and Keine were shocked and terrified. Keine start counting and Akyuu was holding her head trying to compare how much damage Kirisame did.

"I know, I was surprised as well. She also damaged the foundation on the building. Vasz stayed back to hold building in one place." I said. Akyuu hold her head and she was swinging like she was going to faint. Keine sighed deeply trying to remain calm and try keep her posture of calm person.

"This is the most expensive incident Marisa course so far." Akyuu said. Keine added.

"I'm going to teach that thief to not steal anything anymore." Keine was angry.

"As much I would love to see this Keine-san I don't think it would change her behavior at all. But capture her and pay for damage she caused will do a deal. But I can't do that alone. I came here to ask for your help." I said. Akyuu face turn into sad frown and said.

"As much I would love to help you, I can't I don't have power to capture Marisa." Akyuu sighed.

"I don't think I would be able to do it as well." Keine added before something popped in her mind. "Wait." She said. I and Akyuu turned to her confused.

"I think I know the person who would be able to help us." Keine said with hope on her face. I exchange looks with Akyuu wondering what kind of idea Keine got.

 **Ok folks here is another chapter for you. I hope you will like it. I tried to be more detailed in the story so you can imagine more how situation is played.**

 **I hope I did a good job. If not write what should I work on in next chapter. Also I would ask if someone would like to be my Beta Reader.**

 **Anyway here is chapter and see you guys around in my other stories.**


End file.
